dbaffandomcom-20200222-history
Vegeta Jr.
Vegeta Jr. (ベジータジュニア, Bejīta Junia) is the great-great-grandson of Vegeta and http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bulma%7CBulma, although it is unknown whether he is descended through Trunks or Bulla. He first makes his appearance (and ultimately, his only appearance) during the final episode of Dragonball GT"Until We meet Again."Vegeta Jr.'s true heritage is never revealed;Akira Toriyamasimply stated in an interview in that Vegeta Jr. was a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma. Biography Vegeta Jr. is introduced in the last episode of Dragonball GTas Goku Jr.'s opponent in theWorld Martial Arts Tournament. The result of their match is never revealed, but both are seen to have the ability to become Super Saiyans, despite the fact that Akira Toriyama said no one with less than a quarter-saiyan heritage can achieve the form.Even though Vegeta Jr. is only seen for a moment in the series, his personality is seen to be reminicent of his ancestor Vegeta. He also physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle and widow's peak. However, Vegeta Jr. does not exactly resemble Vegeta when he was a child, as the elder Vegeta used to have a fringe. Special abilitiesEdit TechniquesEdit *'Flight' – Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. *Galick Gun- one of Vegeta's signature attacks an energy wave similar to Kamehameha. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, the attack is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). *Kamehameha- ( "Turtle Devastation Wave" or "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the first energy wave that is shown in the Dragonball Series. It is first seen in "Kame Kame Kame Chameleon" (in Dragonball volume 2, Wish Upon a Dragon) and in "The Kamehameha Wave" (the episode 8 of the Dragonball ''anime). The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the ''Dragon Ball series, and is Goku's signature attack. It is also a signature attack of the students in Turtle School. *Meteor Combination- * TransformationsEdit Full Power Super Saiyan - is the mastery of the Super Saiyan form, completely unrelated to the Ascended and Ultra stages of the transformation. Instead, it is a state of mental and physical perfection of the core Super Saiyan state itself. The idea is thought up by Goku, who insists he and Gohan< use it, which they do to great success. Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. – Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr in theWorld Martial Arts Tournament. Though he is only roughly 1/16th Saiyan (as Akira Toriyama, the creator of the series, said that less than a quarter Saiyan cannot transform), he apparently can still transform. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. Super Saiyan 2-< is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment, however the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Full Power Super Saiyan 2-Athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. This form follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan 2 can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategical fighting style, and ki< consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan 2 is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into the attacks, giving the user access to power greater than that of even an Ascended Super Saiyan.The key to this state is energy conservation rather than boosted energy output. This results in a Saiyan who is able to fight longer and more efficiently than with the Ascended and Ultra stages of Super Saiyan, and can even remain transformed for days without powering down, essentially making the transformation the Saiyan's base form.The eyes also turn into a yellow color in a show of a outworldly power increase. Premature Super Saiyan 3- A state in which the saiyan is not fully tranformed into a super saiyan 3.The hair has gerown out a bit but is nowhere close to ss3's length.